Moment in the Light
by MandolinDoodler
Summary: That moment when he stood in front of billions with the light shining on his face at just the right angle and a soft breeze blowing his snow-white hair, was how ghosts and humans would always remember him in history. [No PP, now a one-shot collection of Danny's misadventures as a king]
1. Coronation

He had long since been waiting for this day. Ever since the Observants visited him all those years ago, he had almost dreaded when this day would come. So much responsibility was being dropped onto his young shoulders and he couldn't help but feel that he was in no way ready for it. He let out a long sigh.

There was no avoiding it. The High Council of the Ghost Zone had been persistent on it being him and you couldn't just say "no" to them. Trust him, he tried. It took several months to get him to just consider taking the position. He put up many good arguments to the one-eyed ghosts: wanting to finish school; not wanting to leave his friends and family; being too young and obviously irresponsible. All that only allowed him a little extra time on Earth.

After the Council found out that his parents knew his secret, they wasted no time making a meeting to talk about the whole thing. To say that coming home to see the Ancients and Observants sitting at his kitchen table while his parents yelled their brains out surprised him, was an understatement. His mind could hardly grasp what was even happening. At one point, his dad even had to hold his mom back when she tried to pounce on the head Ancient after one especially frustrating argument.

He chuckled thinking back to that day. Now, his parents were more understanding of the whole ordeal, but if they had it their way, he would continue to live as any normal person with ghost powers would. He'd be going to a nice college not too far from home and be able to visit every weekend with the girlfriend he would eventually meet at school and he'd get married to someone he loved and have perfect little kids that would lead semi-normal lives.

All those little dreams were now being crushed by a heavy burden of an entire world.

Another sigh escaped his lips. He had the feeling he was going to be doing a lot of that now.

His blue eyes looked himself over in the full length mirror in front of him. His raven hair hung in his face, to the displeasure of his mom, Pandora, and his fiance. Ha, his fiance. The words still felt funny on his lips.

He thought back to that awkward meeting with the High Council when he was just 16. They had called him there on what they had declared "urgent business." Arriving at the large stadium that was being used as the meeting place, he was immediately met by Clockwork at the front doors. The ancient ghost had a smirk and glint in his red eyes that just screamed trouble to the young halfa.

He was really thrown through a loop when the first words that came from the Head Ancient was "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

From behind him, he could hear the chuckles of some of his enemies that were a part of the council. He glanced back before bringing his nervous gaze back to the center of the stadium. "Uh, no, I don't. Any reason why you're asking?" he asked in an unsure voice.

"Actually, yes. You see, due to the position you will be taking up in a couple of years, you will need someone by your side," said one of the other Ancients in a light blue robe.

"Well, I have my friends and family; isn't that enough?"

"We are referring more to a queen, young prince. You cannot be a king without a queen by your side and because you are only half ghost, she will have to be a full ghost," came from an Ancient in a violet robe with a womanly voice. Danny could only stare, his cheeks becoming flush and his eyes shifting from one ghost to another on the stage-like area in front of him. When they landed on Clockwork, he saw the large grin planted on his face. The time ghost couldn't help but be amused by his honorary son's embarrassment. The continuing chuckles from behind him didn't help either.

When the hybrid opened his mouth to reply, all that came out were unbelieving sputters. Finally, he found his voice, although somewhat shaky, "I'm only 16! Y-you can't possibly expect me to start thinking about that already, especially when I've barely even had time to come to terms with becoming the ruler of an entire realm!"

"Young Phantom, you need not worry; we have already chosen someone in advance just in case of a situation such as this. We have discussed this for many weeks now, and were able to narrow it down to a few women that we believe would suit not only you, but the kingdom as well." said the same Ancient.

Another Ancient in a dark orange robe continued in a deep voice, "There are many smaller kingdoms throughout our vast realm that have eligible princesses. At first, we thought to give you the choice between the young ladies, but thought that maybe it would be best if we chose for you. The princess we chose will be good for the Ghost Zone and will easily be able to keep you on track. I do believe you already know her. Dorathea from the kingdom of Aragon will be your queen, my prince."

The half dead teen literally felt himself stop breathing at that moment. Even in his ghost form, he had to breath sometimes and he decided that right then would not be one of those times. He started to lower from the height he had once been floating and was swaying in his lightheaded state. If it could have, his jaw would have dropped to the floor.

Not noticing or choosing to ignore the halfa, the Head Ancient went on, "She is intelligent, strong willed, and, if I do say so myself, quite pretty. She will also bring you an exceptional heir, which is actually one of the things we need to address while here. We know that you have a young clone by the name of Danielle, is that correct?"

Danny just stared at the red robed Ancient. It was one thing to tell him that he had to get married, but to choose that person and even go into talking about an heir? This was way too much for him to take in at the moment. He was a kid for Pete's sake! This is not the type of stuff his peers were going through, he knew that for a fact.

When his mind finally caught up to what the elder ghost had just asked, he stiffly nodded his head in response. "She could suffice as an heir, but we would rather you get started on having another child since your clone's location is hardly ever known." The ghosts behind Danny could hardly hold in their laughter at the shade of red that was spreading over the hybrid's face. Clockwork, himself, was having the same problem on stage.

That had been an awkward day, indeed. He had returned home to find his parents working on an invention in the lab. When they saw him standing stiffly at the entrance of the portal staring straight ahead, they stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to their son.

"How did the meeting go sweetheart?" asked Maddie with a concerned expression. There was a long pause, only the sound of ticking from a clock and the family's shallow breathing could be heard.

"I'm getting married." The looks on his parents' faces was pure shock. "And the Council's already talking about having kids." If they thought the news about him becoming king was surprising, this blew them completely out of the ball park.

Still in a zombie-like state, he moved pass his parents and upstairs to lay face-down on his bed screaming into his pillow for the next hour or so. The only interruption to his plan was the Box Ghost terrorizing the mall not 45 minutes into his wallowing.

After a week of inner turmoil, he finally gathered up enough courage to go talk to the dragon princess. He learned that she had been just as surprised and blown away by the news as he was, but it didn't take them long to start hitting it off. He found she was everything the Ancients had described her as and then some. Being a princess all her life, she also knew how to act in certain situations and how to not let the power go to her head. She would do just fine keeping Danny in his place while he learned how to be a proper prince and soon-to-be king.

The halfa still would have rather had it be his choice to marry the damsel instead of it being forced onto the both of them, but, as he was finding out, he wasn't going to get much of his way for a while.

Another sigh. His hands brushed over the front of his outfit. He was wearing a pitch black suit with a white tie wrapped snugly around his neck. He had decided that while in his human form he would wear clothes that fit to that of Earth and his ghostly clothes would be more medieval to match those of Dora's kingdom.

A knock came from the door at the far end of the room before it slid open. Pandora stood in the doorway in her normal attire looking him over for a moment. She floated over to him, revealing his mom and sister in their dresses right behind her, and started messing with his hair.

"I can't believe this day is here already," she said as she tried to "fix" his mop of black.

"My baby boy is growing up," said Maddie with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall, "Seems like just yesterday I was kissing your scraped knees." Jazz stood at the sidelines with a sad smile on her face, watching the "mothers" poke and prod the young man. Ever since he had agreed to becoming king, Pandora had been training him to be a better fighter and negotiator. It didn't take long for the halfa to grow on her and gain her utmost care and protection like that of what a mother would give to her child.

The two motherly figures had also become close in the last four years. They constantly got together to talk about Danny's progress and all the embarrassing moments that involved him. You could hardly see them separated most of the time.

"Relax, guys," he said, swatting away the hands going at his hair, "It's not that big of a deal. I've practically been doing the job for the past year, the only difference now is that I'll have the official title and the whole world will know it's me. So, ya know, no big deal or anything."

The three women in the room rolled their eyes at the young man's words. Typical Danny to pass the whole thing off as nothing when it was clearly so much more. Suddenly, the two mothers took a look at the hybrid and decided that they needed to fix every detail about him. Their hands started brushing against his suit to rid it of dust and at his hair to make it presentable.

With a yelp, Danny flailed his arms around and tried to escape the hands attacking him. When he finally broke away and had hidden behind Jazz, he peeked his eyes over her shoulders to look at the older women.

"Yeesh, if this is how you act at my coronation, I don't even want to begin to think about my wedding day," he muttered to himself, but he wasn't quiet enough to keep the words from reaching the offenders ears. Even more tears welled in their eyes just thinking about that fateful day. It was one thing to make him king, but to give him away to another woman; that was a horrible thought.

The half ghost winced at the tearful faces in front of him. He really wanted this whole thing to just end already.

"Danny, it's time," said his father who appeared in the doorway, unusually serious. With yet another sigh, the young man stood up straight and nodded. The elder adults walked out to take their places in the coronation hall while Jazz lingered behind to walk with her little brother.

Slowly, they began making their way down the many corridors in the large castle. A comfortable silence settled between brother and sister that spoke far more than anything they could have said out loud. As they got closer to their final destination, a flood of voices could be heard echoing through the hall.

"Today is the long awaited reveal of who the king of the Ghost Zone will be..."

"A pocos minutos de la 'Gran Reveal,' como algunos lo han estado llamando..."

"Just months ago, a ghost ambassador announced that the Ghost Zone would be taking on a new king..."

"Nova reĝo prenas la iniciaton en la Spirito Zono hodiaŭ..."

"Who is the mystery ghost and will he be as great as everyone has been saying, or will he turn out to be another Pariah Dark...?"

"Presto, saremo dire 'ciao' ad un nuovo leader..."

Peeking around the corner, Danny saw that the corridor was lined with reporters from all over the human world and even from the ghost realm. Because of the Ghost Zone becoming such a big part of both the human and ghost realms, it was decided that any major news team could have one reporter and one camera present at the coronation. They all had their cameras at the ready to record what was starting to be known as the "reveal of the century" by most countries.

The whole thing of having a new king coming into power had been kept under lock and key so as to prevent too much trouble for the crown prince. This way, he didn't have to worry about being hunted on Earth before he was even crowned and he could train in peace without the press on his tail at all times. Before he could pull his head back, Jazz walked out to address the news crews.

"At this time, we ask that everybody, including news crews, find their way into the main hall and find somewhere to set up. The ceremony will begin once everyone has found their place inside, thank you."

They all grumbled at having to move somewhere where they would have to wait even longer to find out who the king was going to be, but filed out anyways. Jazz gave a smile behind her where she felt her now invisible brother standing, before following the crews.

One more sigh to somewhat clam his nerves.

Once the large entry doors came to a close, he crept up to them, still invisible and now intangible, and stuck his head through. The camera people were getting situated and nearly all of the thousands of seats in the hall were filled by people and ghost he knew, with only a few groups that were unfamiliar to him. Even some of the leagues of superheros came for the big unveiling like the Teen Titans, the Justice League, some with an organization called SHIELD, and dozens more individual heroes.

Towards the front few rows, he saw his family; every available member of it. His mom, dad, sister and best friends were right in front next to his grandparents and Aunts and Uncles. Behind them were mostly cousins, some quite a few years older than him, others quite younger than him. He could see some of the really little ones poking at each other and throwing things and the older girls all gossiping together. Their parents were constantly turning around to get them all to settle down.

The next row was family that he wasn't very acquainted with, but he still felt that all of his family should be with him on this day. Some of them had even been released from duty in other countries just so they could attend. From what he was told, only some of the adults were told why they were asked to come; the rest, mostly kids/cousins, were left in the dark and expected to show up. They even gave the excuse that since Jack and Maddie were ghost hunters, they were allowed to be there and all the family was supposed to come, too.

Everyone started to settle down as the Ancients and Observants filed into the front of the hall. To Danny's left was the rest of the High Council which consisted of older ghosts like Skulker and Aragon and members of the Far Frozen. Clockwork and Pandora were seated in front on either side of the Ancients along with his fiance waiting in front of everyone. He saw Clockwork look straight at him before he swiftly pulled his head back in.

Now his nerves were really buzzing around in his stomach. He almost felt sick with what was about to happen and the implications of it. He was about to become the official king of the Ghost Zone at only 18, the oldest the Council would allow him to be without finding spells and special jewels that would literally force him to take the position.

From beyond the doors, he could hear the ceremony start. The Head Ancient was making some sort of speech about how big this was for the Ghost Zone to accept a king after the wrong doings of Pariah Dark. That made him even more nervous and when he heard the ghost coming to the part about announcing him, he felt like he was going to be sick. His throat felt swollen and his stomach was doing flips within him. Footsteps came to where the two large doors met and paused as the red robed Ancient said his last few lines.

Quickly gathering himself, Danny stood up nice and straight and put on a dignified expression. The crowd inside the hall turned in their seats and waited. Two realms full of humans, ghosts, and aliens held their breaths in anticipation. Over half of his family waited on the other side undoubtedly wondering why he wasn't with them at the moment. His hometown watched wondering if their ghostly protector would walk out of that door.

All the cameras were focused on the doors as they sung open to reveal an 18 year old boy with raven black hair and baby blue eyes, dressed in a slim suit and tie. He held his head high as the gasps spread around the room, around the whole world, at seeing such a young man and such an outcast standing in the doorway. His eyes met with Clockwork, who gave him a nod. He steadily made his way down the long white carpet that lead to the front of the hall, the cameras and eyes following his every move.

He kept his gaze straight ahead as the nervousness came back full force in the pit of his stomach. It took his all to not drop his calm expression and bolt the other way so he could hide in his closet. Looking to the front, the gentle face of Dora and his ghostly mother and father helped him to stay steady on his feet.

Nearing the front few rows where his family sat, he turned his eyes to them. His parents, sister, and best friends wore reassuring smiles on their faces. That brought a small smile to his own face that grew when he saw the proud expressions from his grandparents and some of the other adults of his family. Seeing the gawking faces of some of his cousins, especially the really young and older ones, was priceless to him. His smile became even bigger with a hint of a smirk as he looked at each of them.

All the while, the cameras caught each facial change, each footstep, each breath that he took. Even knowing of their presence, having his family there completely calmed all of his nerves and allowed him to relax for the first time since he had left the dressing room. A few more steps, and he was walking up the steps to stand by his fiance.

Once everyone was settled once more, Clockwork came to stand between the princess and prince.

"Is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" inquired the master of time.

"I am willing," replied Danny, trying to be confident. Silence filled the hall, the Ghost Zone, and Earth as everyone leaned forward in their seats.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the inhabitants of the Ghost Zone according to the laws and customs of each kingdom and territory?"

"I solemnly promise to so do."

"Will you to your power cause law and justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Will you, in all your power, promise to protect the ghost and human realms, taking in the needs of both when necessary?"

"I promise." With that final answer, Pandora came forward with the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. She placed the flaming crown on his head and the ring she slid onto his right hand. In an instant, the colors changed from the normal red and green to black and white. The new king turned to face the crowd.

"May I present to you, his Majesty, Daniel James Fenton-Phantom," here she paused as Danny let two halos of light travel up and down his body. He now wore a white tunic with a black belt and black leggings that were tucked into white leather boots. His hands were covered in white gloves going to his wrists that matched his snow white hair. A black cloak flowed down from his shoulders all the way to the floor, waving in a breeze. Quiet gasps echoed through the crowd.

"King of the Ghost Zone."

The humans in the room stayed silent while the ghosts broke into loud applause. They stood in their seats and hollered out praise to their new source of hope and freedom. "Long live King Phantom," they cheered. Ghosts all around the Zone joined into the celebration in their lairs and with their own families.

It only took a few long moments for the living to grasp what had actually happened. Smiles lit up their faces and they stood with the dead beings to rejoice the young king. It may not mean as much to them at the moment and they were still thoroughly confused, but that didn't mean they couldn't celebrate, too.

Danny stood tall and proud at the front of the stage with a smile on his face. He looked around the room to the rejoicing faces of the ghosts and the slightly confused, but still happy, ones of most of the humans. His attention then came to his family. The younger members seemed excited to learn that their cousin was a king like in all the fairy tales told to them by their parents. The older members were almost as confused as everyone else, but still were proud for the halfa of their family.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker made their way to join their youngest family member and friend on the stage. He gave them an ear to ear grin when they stood by his side; there was no way he could be doing all this without the support of his family and friends. Tucker gave him a pat on the back when he looked back to him and Sam gave him a squeeze on the shoulder on his other side.

He looked back into the cameras that surrounded him and gave a meaningful smile to each one in a way to let each country on the other end know that he would be there for it. He was going to use his power to bring as much peace as possible between the Ghost Zone and Human Realm, that was for sure.

The people that lived to remember that day would say that it was one of the most magnificent sights they had ever seen. That single moment when he stood in front of the worlds of the living and the dead, when the light shone down on his ghostly face, the way he held himself, the joined crowd of ghosts and humans; it was all so perfect. That was how everyone was going to remember him in history and the way that he was written into the books and minds of thousands upon thousands.

* * *

**This one started with the last paragraph, actually. I just couldn't resist writing the rest of it. A quick note on the DannyXDora pairing; for some reason I really don't like the cannon DxS, but I do like Danny with almost everyone else, so don't necessarily expect a lot of Sam romance in my stories. Sorry...sort of.**

**I am a little stuck on _Humming _right now, but I hope to get enough done so that I can start posting chapters for you guys soon. I have so many good ideas for it, I just have to connect it all logically.**

***Here are the translations of the news anchors that were talking the the hallway. If they're wrong, blame Google Translate.**

"**Only minutes away from the 'Great Reveal,' as some have been calling it..."~Spanish**

"**A new king is taking the lead in the Ghost Zone today..."~Esperanto**

"**Soon, we'll be saying 'hello' to a new leader..."~Italian**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, the Avengers, Justice League, or anything else that I might of mentioned in here that you and I both know I don't own. R&R please.**


	2. Important Matters

**Post-Coronation**

"I am here to propose the moving of the land of the Observants away from the farmlands. The animals soil our precious streets and invade our magnificent city..."

Danny sat at the balcony of the Royal Stadium of the Ghost Zone. Every so often his eyes drooped closed and he'd have to shake the tiredness away, just to have it return seconds later. In the extravagant seat next to him Dora was having similar problems listening to the Observant rant.

It was that time of month again; the annual High Council meeting. Every month representatives from every sector of the Ghost Zone joined to present and have their say in any issues they were dealing with. From updates of the happenings across the Zone to war related problems, anything could be brought to the Council.

The king and queen, along with the Observants and Ancients, were required to listen and help work out solutions to problems and prevent civil wars between territories along with knowing the on-goings of their realm.

Usually, there was some sort of issue that included plenty of arguing and some entertaining fights; something to keep everyone on their feet and awake. To everyone's dismay, though, this meeting was lacking any of that.

Since the last meeting nothing interesting had happened, so only problems like animals pooping where they pleased were being brought up. Something as simple as a fight over an armrest in the stands would be welcome over the not so big problem of the Observants.

"...how often I have woken up to find my robes chewed through by a two-headed goat..."

The king found himself having to shake himself awake again. When the Observant turned to address another side of the stadium, Danny took the chance to rub at his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Glancing around, he noticed that most of the occupants in the room were in similar states as him.

By the look of Skulker's suit, he had put it on auto-pilot and probably wasn't even awake. The Far Frozen representatives were betraying their normal serious nature and shooting mini ice-beams at each other. Not even the Ancients seemed to care about what the other ghost was saying, their heads bobbing every so often.

Danny looked at the clock across the room. Twenty more minutes before the meeting was over. Internally groaning, he turned his attention back to the center stage. It's not like he had anything all that exciting or important to do after the meeting, but anything was better than listening to twenty more minutes of ranting.

From the corner of his eye he saw his wife bring both her hands up to rub at her face; it was obvious she wanted to be anywhere but there. Her eyes were glossy with fatigue and she was slouching in her seat. With a reassuring smile, Danny placed his hand over her's that had just dropped back to the arm rest.

Leaning toward her he whispered, "At least they aren't lecturing us about having kids again." Dora smiled and her shoulders shook in silent laughter. Nearly every meeting had one of the Observants or Ancients mentioning that as a major issue, even though it hardly was (at least to the king and queen).

Of course an heir was needed and Danielle had yet to be found to take the title, but it had barely even been a year since the wedding. Within the next two years Danny would officially die and then they would have eternity to have kids, anyways, so what was the big rush? Besides, he didn't want to have halfa children when he wouldn't still be a halfa to teach them.

As much as he tried to get that across to them, they wouldn't have it. The Council wanted to see kids and they wanted to see them now. No "ifs, ands, or buts" about it.

From his slouching position, Danny looked to the clock again. Twenty five minutes to got. Wait, did the clock move backwards? His head popped up in confusion as he tried to figure that out. After a few moments, the king gave up overthinking it and settled on having just read the clock wrong. Of course, Clockwork could just be messing with him.

Looking down, he saw the Master of Time down by the Ancients changing forms at a rapid pace. Danny learned early on that that usually meant the ghost was getting anxious. What he could possibly be anxious about was beyond the young man, though. The other ghost must know something that he didn't.

Feeling stupid, the hero realized that of course Clockwork knew something more; he knew everything. Still, Danny's curiosity piqued wanting to know what the other ghost knew was going to happen.

"...we Observants are of the High Council and should not have to deal with creatures as inferior as filthy farm animals..."

Sighing, the king went back to half listening to the Observant below. It was amazing he could find so many reasons to want to move the territory. What was even more amazing was that no one had flipped a table over the boredom the "problem" was bringing. Maybe that's what Clockwork was waiting for.

Taking a deep breath, Danny decided he would save the remaining bits of everyone's sanity and end the meeting already. He stood up and cleared his throat, effectively silencing the one-eyed ghost and grabbing the attention of everyone there.

"Pardon my interruption, but I think it would be to everyone's best interest that we pick this up at the next meeting." Nearly every ghost murmured in relieved agreement.

"Your highness, there are still over twenty minutes left of the meeting, and I have many more points to cover," said the once ranting Observant. Danny's eye nearly twitched at that reminder of what they'd all have to go through if he failed at his current goal.

"Yes, I understand, but I don't believe anyone here is in any condition to see to this issue at the moment. Besides, I have many important things to take care of today and would appreciate having a head start on them." Having known the young king for so long, most of the attendees knew that last point was a lie and crossed their fingers in hopes that the Observant would just let the matter go.

"What could possibly be so important that you must cut a meeting of the High Council short?" But everyone knows Observants are stubborn creatures and would never let something like that slip their attention. The crowd slumped in their seats knowing they would have to endure another twenty minutes of torture.

Danny froze at the accusation. He had had his fingers crossed with everyone else and didn't have a comeback at the ready like he normally would. He sent a nervous glance to Dora and an idea popped to the front of his mind remembering what he had said to her earlier. He could distract them by bringing up having kids.

If anything, it could at least liven up the place and amuse the other ghosts until the dreaded meeting was over. The Council was probably planning on bringing it up anyways.

Just as he was about to start, something even more brilliant came to him. With a mischievous glint in his glowing green eyes, Danny turned to address the one-eyed creature before him. Down below, Clockwork wore a smirk of his own, his forms slowing down slightly knowing what he wanted to happen was happening.

"Well, I just thought I'd get started on what you've been drilling into my head since I was sixteen." He strolled over to his queen, eyes always on the Observant. "I've been giving it some serious consideration and realize that you're right; this kingdom should have an heir as soon as possible."

Eyes widened all over the stadium, ghosts covered their mouths in surprise, and some even gave wore unbelieving grins at the young king's boldness. No one's eyes were wider than the queen's, though.

"So you have finally come to your senses, your highness?" said a different Observant. They didn't appear to grab the sarcasm worked into every word the halfa said.

"Of course! And I want to get started right away, so," Danny stooped down, putting one arm under Dora's legs and the other behind her lower back. Giving a startled yelp, the woman was effortlessly lifted into the air, her arms wrapping around the king's neck for stability. Her cheeks turned a deep embarrassed green as Danny continued, "I'll just get started on that now."

With a triumphant smile, the young man strutted out the doors at the back of the balcony, leaving behind silence and baffled faces.

After a few minutes, Clockwork broke the silence.

"Well, I believe this meeting is officially adjourned." With that, he left the room with a large smile across his face.

Happy with their king's supposed "realization," the Observants took their leave. Once they were certain to be out of hearing distance, the left over crowd burst into joyful chatter. They knew their king was going to be a change from the traditional kings of time, but it would take some getting used to for just how different he was.

For the next year, at each meeting, the Observants watched the queen very carefully for any signs of pregnancy.

And everyone else watched in utter amusement every time Danny blew up at the "one-eyed freaks" for staring at his wife.

* * *

**Updated this already. I realized the first version was lacking compared to what I normally write. That's what I get for writing and posting it on the same day.**

**Well, now this is a one-shot collection about all of Danny's misadventures as King of the Ghost Zone. I'll take chapter suggestions from anyone. Obviously I can't guarantee I'll do all of them, but I will try to do as many as possible. The "dying within two years" thing will be explained in another chapter. And because I don't have an intended ending for this and each chapter in itself is complete, it will remain a "complete story."**

**Exams are this coming week, so I have a couple half days to work on stories. I have one possible two-shot and one-shot both revolving around Danny and Valerie swimming around in my mind. My work with _Humming_ has slowed down (a lot), so it might be a while before I start posting chapters for that one again, sorry. I also have a request fic that I have to start sometime soon, so work on my own fics might really slow down for a while, bu****t I'll try my best.**

**My eyes are getting really buggy and every time I blink everything goes all weird, so I'll end the note here. Reviews _ROCK, _so please leave one.**


	3. Sunday Dinners

It was tradition now, but at the same time, it was mandatory and it was fact.

Every Sunday was required family dinner. The only exception to that was Jazz, because she was the favorite. At least that's what Danny thought. Really it was because she couldn't just fly or teleport home like him.

Even though Danny was at least an hour and a half away by Specter Speeder in the Ghost Zone and had kingly duties to fulfill, he had to go. There was absolutely no excuse for him to miss Sunday dinners.

Even if the very ground beneath their feet was deteriorating, he would have to attend. Maddie was not going to let her baby go just because he happened to be a king.

The first (and last) time he forgot that dinner date, his mom charged into the Ghost Zone armed and dangerous to find her son. The small woman left a path of destruction through the Zone making sure every ghost knew she was on a mission and not to mess with her.

When the guards saw her marching up to the front gates with a frantic Jack behind her, they went into panic mode. Those who knew who she was were shaking in their armor and scared out of their wits already. That rampaging woman was their king's blood mother and even with her threatening weapons, there was no way they could just deny her access into the castle grounds.

The guards that didn't know of her status brought out their own weapons to halt the supposed threat. When the other guards charged at them to stop them, the original guards thought they were charging at Maddie.

That's when chaos really broke out. The armed guards were trying to get to Maddie and the other guards were trying to get the weapons away and separate the opposing sides. Soon everyone was punching and grabbing anything within arms' reach.

The woman in question charged into the fray without a second thought and fought to get through the gates. Jack, worrying for his wife's safety, defended her the best he could while yelling over the sounds of battle, trying to explain why they were there.

After Maddie got a few good hits in, and apologies were said from Jack, the guards moved aside pointing feebly in the direction they thought the king was. The glare the mother wore promptly silenced anyone that dared to stop her and sent maids cowering as she stomped through Phantom's Keep in search of her son.

* * *

From where he was in one of the higher towers of his Keep, he could hear footsteps echoing loudly through his castle. Danny only had a few moments to ponder it before a maid came rushing through the door, panic clearly written on her face.

"Sire, there is a woman in a blue suit with ecto-guns storming through the castle. We think she is looking to harm you. I am here to advise you to stay put until we know for sure."

Why did that woman sound so familiar to the young king? Who could he possibly know that wore a blue suit and was armed with ecto-guns? It only took him a couple seconds to realize what was going on.

"Soli, what day is it?" Danny slowly asked the maid.

"Sunday," she replied without missing a beat. It wasn't unusual for the phantom to jump between topics like that. With all that he had to do, it was perfectly reasonable for it to happen.

Danny's eyes grew wide. "Crap, crap, crap! How could I have forgotten? She's gonna kill me!" he said to himself. He ran his hands through his hair over and over again in some sort of feeble attempt to remember how the date could have slipped his memory..

Suddenly the footsteps became stomps and sounded so much louder in his ears. He couldn't hear Soli's worried questions, or the frantic rush of guards in the hallways. All it was was _Boom, Boom, Boom._ Each step got louder and louder as she got closer.

Panicking, Danny flitted around the room for someplace to hide himself from the wrath that was his mother. Soli stood by the door in utter confusion. She couldn't for the death of her figure out why her king would be in such a fritz over a Sunday.

In front of her, Danny crouched low to the ground in preparation to launch himself into the rafters. Just as he was about to spring upward, the door slammed open and a hand snatched the back of his black vest. Said hand gave a hard tug forcing the phantom back, almost landing on his butt if not for the force of an angry mom pulling him up and down the halls in the castle.

"Ah! Mom, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to skip out, I just forgot! Gah!" he yelled as Maddie gave a hard tug. His hands gripped the neck of the vest he wore to keep himself from choking.

"That is no excuse! You know we always do Sunday dinners; there is no possible way you could have forgotten..." The red-head started going into a furious rant. Jack trailed behind wearing an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Danny-boy. I tried to calm her down best I could. On the bright side, Jazz is planning on coming next week..." The orange suited man tried to make up for the scene being caused, but nothing could make up for the sympathetic and fearful looks being sent their way by everyone they passed.

Danny could only walk -or more like trip- behind his mother in an attempt to look braver for his subjects and send them half smiles to calm them down.

* * *

After seeing the king dragged out of the room, Soli stood in shock. She had never seen anything like that happen in all her time working with royalty and she internally battled herself over what to do. It only took her a minute to come to a decision and she quickly put it into action.

As she walked through the castle, other maids frantically asked her questions knowing she had probably been there to see what happened. She brushed them off with short excuses and promises to share the tale later when they gathered for supper, then continued on her way.

Hallway after hallway, Soli was reminded just how big the Keep was and couldn't help but wonder if the blue suited woman would find her way out. Hopefully, it would take her awhile and the maid would have more time to save her king.

Soli had been forced to work with a lot of jerks throughout her life and death. It was almost hard to believe how many monarchs allowed or even promoted abuse and torture in their kingdoms. Phantom had done a tremendous job so far, and there was no way she was going to let anything bad happen to someone as nice as him, hence her desire to find help.

Finally, she found who she was looking for surrounded by guards. They looked as panicked as everyone else in the castle and were spewing out question after question to the queen.

Dora, stuck in the middle, was trying to answer their questions while also trying to figure out what was going on. All she could decipher was something about a blue woman and orange man running through the grounds. She was instantly relieved to see Soli come in, hoping the maid would be able to clear things up for her.

After Dora managed to quiet the panicking men around her, she turned to Soli. "Soli, what is the meaning of all of this?"

"Your Highness, the king is being dragged through the castle by a woman dressed in blue. I believe she means great harm to him." She couldn't explain it, but right then everything just clicked. Dora knew exactly who the man and woman were and why they were there. But most importantly, she knew what her husband forgot to do.

In an instant, she was storming out of the room with her dragon eyes ablazing.

* * *

He had a feeling it was going to take a while to get through the castle since his parents had only been in it a couple times, all of which they had stayed downstairs in the closest rooms to the entrance. Looking around, Danny was proven right when he realized they were just going in circles. "Uh, mom? You're going-" He was cut off when his mother abruptly stopped and turned to him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Danny, now is not the time to correct mommy. I will find my way out of this maze in whatever way that I want and you will be happy to be dragged through here. Understand?"

Jack and Danny stood with scared expressions. Even though Maddie was directing her words to her son, Jack couldn't help but feel some fear. "Yes, ma'am," they chorused. With that, Maddie turned, her hand still in a vice grip on Danny's clothes, and continued on her way.

Twenty minutes later, they were still wandering through the castle. Maddie's stomps had settled and become more nervous and unsure. She knew they were lost, but there was no way she would give up her pride at a moment like this. She had stormed across the entire Ghost Zone just to drag her son home for supper; giving up now would betray her whole purpose.

Noticing the tell-tale signs of her realization, Danny tried to tell his mom what way to go, only to be rudely shushed with a menacing glare. He didn't try again after that. He was treading on thin ice as it was and wasn't going to bother pushing his luck any further.

By now, he was sure the Keep was in complete chaos trying to figure out what was going on. Even he was having trouble with that. All he could focus on was wondering why he didn't go to dinner in the first place and why he had a nagging in the back of his mind that he was forgetting something else.

Even after so many years, Danny still had his clueless moments and there was no doubt he was having one right then. With a sigh, he continued on with his parents wishing he could curl up in his room, because of the embarrassment they had caused him. Not that he wasn't used to it, of course, but he had hoped to be rid of it at least in the Ghost Zone.

After the first five minutes of walking, most ghosts had scampered away, leaving the hallways silent and empty. The only sounds to be heard for many long minutes were the footsteps of the trio walking circles. That being said, it was startling when Danny could faintly hear the _click clack_ of a petite figure closing in.

Instantly, he recognized the sound as Dora; her steps were always light, yet full of authority. At first, he was relieved to have someone finally there to help him. The young dragoness always held a soft spot in his mother's heart and it would be easy for her to settle the other woman down.

Just as quickly as the relief came, though, it left. Under the cover of gentleness, Danny could detect a hidden anger that he had a feeling was directed at him. Suddenly, he wasn't so happy to have his wife right on their tail, surely ready to yell at him for some out of the world reason that should be obvious to him.

Now was the time for Danny to make a life or death decision. On one hand, he could sprint down the hall, dragging his parents along the way, and find a safe place to hide which would give him time to figure out what he did wrong. One the other hand, he could continue on like nothing's wrong and face the wrath of Dora right away, which would take away from his excuse-thinking time, but save him some yelling. If he was lucky.

Deciding on the latter, the young king tried not to flinch at each step he heard coming down the hall. His parents were oblivious to the oncoming threat and continued walking in the slightly nervous way they had been the whole time. They didn't even seem to hear the footsteps until they were right behind them.

A green hand grabbed ahold of Danny's wrist and tugged it hard, turning the man around. If Danny was a weaker man, he would have gone invisible and ran, but he had enough pride and common sense to stay where he was. The Fenton parents turned their attention to the two and saw the deathly glare the young queen was wearing.

Jack had seen that look one too many times from his own wife and knew instantly that Danny had done something seriously wrong. Knowing the queen could take on her dragon form any second, the eldest Fenton backed away, taking his wife with him.

"You forgot," said Dora simply. Danny rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders up, saying an "I'm sorry" in a questioning manner. The dragon ghost rolled her eyes at him knowing he had no idea what was going on.

"My parents are coming over for dinner today," she trailed off hoping the young king would be able to start putting the pieces together.

Okay, he thought, so that would explain why he put Sunday dinner with his own parents aside; he wasn't expecting to go in the first place. He would have called them right away to tell them, then, wouldn't he? That's usually the type of thing he could remember to do in his busy week, yet here they were trying to drag him back to Fentonworks.

"Umm...oops?" Danny was honestly at a loss of words. Now that he thought about it, he knew why he never called to cancel on his parents. He was terrified to. Especially after seeing what his mom just pulled, there was no way to predict how she'd react to him cancelling on her.

Thinking of the fierce woman, he glanced back at where she and his dad were standing. In a sudden change of attitude, Maddie sent her son an understanding smile, which proved to only confuse Danny.

"She would have let you come peacefully. Parents have an understanding between each other about these kinds of family matters. Of course, it would have helped to call earlier," Dora said matter-of-factly.

Wow. That girl could read his mind.

"It's true, sweetheart. All you had to do was explain you had plans with Dora's parents," Maddie explained to Danny. 'Speaking of which," she addressed Dora now, "it's been forever since I've talked to your mother. How is she?"

With the current crisis settled Dora was once again calm and walked over to the other woman, engaging in conversation. Happily, the two walked away chatting.

Behind them, Danny and Jack hesitantly followed, the younger sending a confused look to his father.

"It was that easy?" He asked incredulously. His dad just shrugged helplessly.

"Women are confusing beings, Danny-boy." The king breathed a chuckled in response. He wouldn't argue with that.

Ten minutes later had the group in the entry hall of the castle. As they passed the ball room connected to it, Danny heard the murmuring of a large crowd. Looking ahead of him he saw his parents and wife were too distracted to notice the commotion and were walking still.

Falling back to the doors of the large room, the young king slipped his head inside. From the looks of it every worker at the Keep was present. Most that he could see wore panicked or worried expressions. Some were on the verge of tears or holding garden shears or brooms as makeshift weapons.

They were all facing one side of the room where some guards were standing on tables trying to explain as best they could what was happening. Despite their best efforts maids and grounds workers were shouting their concern for their king. There was even a group towards the front that seemed to be in a heated argument about what action should be taken on the strange blue woman.

Through the currently open windows facing the garden, other ghosts were gathering that must have been caught in his mother's raging path earlier. They must have been directed to that area to listen join the meeting; there wasn't any more room within the building for them. They, too, were in a similar state as his employees.

Danny couldn't help but be touched by how much his kingdom cared about him. As fast as that feeling came, it went. Replacing the warm comfort of his kingdom was fear of his mom.

That woman single handedly put the whole Ghost Zone, an entire realm, in a state of panic.

He never wanted to cause that sort of state again, so he would make it his top priority to never forget Sunday Dinner for the rest of eternity, whether his parents became ghosts or not.

Sighing dejectedly, Danny pushed the large ballroom door open and prepared himself for an onslaught of questions and problems. Hopefully he could finish fast; he didn't want to face the fury of his dragon wife, too, for being late to her parents' dinner.

* * *

**If there's any experience or event you'd like to see them go through, let me know in a review or PM. I'll try to put it in. I do have quite a few ideas already (I found a list I made a while ago. Go figure, right?), but there's no limit to how many chapters this can have since they do have eternity as ghosts.**

**Review if your mom has the power to scare the living crap outta you like Maddie does to Danny. Or just review, because those reviews keep me energized like a rabbit.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, as you all sadly know...or happily if you don't want me to be in charge of him...**


End file.
